To be a Mask
by InfinityArk
Summary: None of it was supposed to happen. But it did. Now there's no turning back. Only to look forward and forget. One problem with that: This is not what he wanted. OC story
1. Chapter 1

**I have yet another story for the Transformers franchise (which does not belong to me). I'm trying something new, so please be soft. This is a story about one of my OC's (which is mine). I'm trying my best not to make him a sue/stew. If there are any mistakes please tell me and I will try to fix it right away. Sorry Straw readers.**

**Times:**

**Nano-klik=1/2 a klik. Klik= less than a second. Breem (cybertronian minute) = 8 minutes. Cycle=hour. Joor (cybertronian hour) = 6 hours. Solar cycle= = 1 week. Orn= 13 days. Groon= 1 month. Deca-orn = 3 months. Stellar cycle= 1 year. Vorn=83 years.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark Infinitum flew through black expanse of area more commonly known as, space. Having abandoned his damaged ship (R.I.P _Volousos_), he made the rest of his journey in his alt-form, a small black cybertronian jet built for speed and endurance. His form could shorten the distance with small burst of speed, even then it would still take a few solar cycles before he reached the planet. However, by the time he would reach it he would be exhausted and in no shape for a battle.

Already he had passed a number of planets, mostly just gigantic gas planets with a collection of pretty moons. The first real dirt planet he had passed was red and dull, but seemed to have at one point in time harbored life that for some reason died, he would have loved to stay and find out, but there was no time to waist and he had needed to get as far as he could before his ship broke for good. About a little less than halfway to his destination, the ship stalled, the right engine exploded, and the rest of the stored energon was used up in the AI's attempt to fix the ship. Infinitum was forced to abandon with nothing but himself and his two swords.

The planet he was attempting to reach was very….. _blue_. From what his internal scanners could see the planet was made mostly of this blue substance with some patches of an assortment of colors ranging from green to brown called, _dirt_, as he had learned from his long travels in the cosmos. It also had white stuff on the top and bottom (if one could say that, the planet was at a tilt) that he had also learned from earlier travels was called, _ice_.

Uh, ice, a dreadful thing, if there was ice, there was no doubt moisture, which was a problem. Infinitum made a mental note to himself not to land in those areas, since it would be counterproductive to come all this way, just freeze to death.

From the waves of information that flew past his scanners he could tell there was life on this planet, though because the data was gone too quickly he could not tell what. The only thing that seemed to make any sense to him was the language, which was a constant in the data flow. He quickly scanned and translated the new data, over half the words having no real meaning for him. Infinitum decided to occupy himself momentarily with these unknown words with some kind of definition.

One solar cycle later Dark Infinitum found that this planet had a moon! A grey, dull, ugly thing, but still a moon! It was an answer to a question he had about the way the liquid on the surface of planet moved. Not only that, but there are bigger dirt masses than before! Apparently this planet spun on it axis, like most other planets, but he had spent so much time on a planet that constantly had one side facing the sun the other the stars, such a thing as rotation this fast had become unusual. Yet another handful of his question had been answered! But still he had no idea what inhabited this planet. However he decided not to let that bother him. He had found something of great interest that was quite different from the other signals coming from the planet. It seemed cybertronian.

His strength was waning, sometimes he found himself veering off course.

A solar cycle and a few joors later, Dark Infinitum found himself falling into the planet's atmosphere getting hotter and hotter. He didn't really care, he was exhausted, and he didn't have the strength to straighten his fall after he hit one of the metal thingies in the atmosphere. He felt his armor plating begin to melt and the pain flared through his limps. Infinitum managed to activate a shield that would last for only a few minutes in the heat. He was tired and desperately needed recharge. To make matters worse he was low on energon. If nobody found him in time he would have to search for it on his own, which would be near impossible in his condition. Well, that was if he didn't die on impact.

He awakened himself and began to take control over his body. He straightened himself to make the heat hit the bottom of his jet form. He tried to pull himself up as he went through a wall of floating moisture.

Oh right, that was called water.

He felt a momentary state of confusion as the thought crossed his mind. Then he hit something, he didn't know what, but it was almost his size maybe bigger, it also hurt, a lot, it sent him dumpling again while slowing him down dramatically. Well at least he wouldn't shatter into a million pieces when he hit ground or die from impact.

He tried to gain control of his body again, failing miserably, but managed to slow down somewhat.

That's when Dark Infinitum hit _it_. The instant he made contact his jet form automatically changed into his bipedal form hitting the ground and with such force that his arms, which were basically the front of his jet form, crumped and snapped on impact. Pain burst through him with a whole new meaning and he let out a cry in what seconds there where. The rest of his body followed, but not quite as violently. He slid on the ground creating a long and deep crater.

From there he let himself go limp. His body sensors seemed to have malfunction from the impact. For a few moments he laid there silently waiting for the feeling to come back to his body, and once it did he was sure he would wish it didn't.

About a breem later he was wishing his body had stayed numb. His arms hurt like the pit which was both a good and bad thing. He let out a cry of pain. The rest of him hurt but he ignored it, it wasn't important. His arms felt twisted and broken, he could already feel energon pouring out from them onto his chassis. He didn't dare to open his optics.

Infinitum didn't know how long he lay there moaning and crying in pain trying to move without much success. He attempted to activate his communication system only to find that it was filled with static. His arms hurt so much that he didn't think too much of it. That would be a mistake on his part.

A very loud sound caught his audios but he couldn't identify it nor did he want to. His arms hurt so badly.

He heard the sound of charging blasters, _multiple_ charging blasters. That's when he opened his optics. At first everything was tripled and blurred. His first thought was very strange. _So many colors!_ His mind blurted. Besides the fact that there were many colors, soon enough everything was coming was into focus, the first thing he saw was his mutilated right arm. The arm was twisted at odd angles and somewhat crushed along with some rather nasty looking rips and tears that leaked energon profusely. To be honest he wanted to scream but found it lost in his vocalizer as he began to register the transformers in the background.

He noticed the biggest one first. Blue and red mostly with jet wings sprouting out the back a machine gun pointed at him. He was very big, very leader like- looking-. He found his mind wonder to a dark blue and yellow bot who looked pretty young, about his age. Then to a very small and slender blue femme—man! What was the deal with blue today?!

Infinitum quickly tried to reorder his thoughts. He was tired and he didn't want anything to do with the bots standing in front of him.

"Con!" he heard one of them shout, like it was poison, but he ignored it, he was too tired.

"Decepticon, identify yourself," he heard a loud commanding voice boom at him. Yet again, he ignored it, he didn't care, all that mattered to him was the pain.

"Just let him die Optimus!" said the femme a look of disgust on her face as she stared at him. The pain in his arms flared before he had time to think about the femmes comment. He let out a cry and his back arced only adding to the pain.

Optimus stepped forward and knelt beside him, putting the machine gun away, but keeping it at an easy to reach location. Infinitum let out another groan of pain.

"We can help you, just tell us your name," Optimus said soothingly. Infinitum laid out his choices. He was injured and need help, plus no one would stay on a planet with no energon. At this point in time, he didn't care what faction these bots where on. Although, the name Optimus did sound familiar….

Dark Infinitum opened his mouth to speak only to have a wave of exhaustion wash through his entire body. The need to recharge had become overwhelming he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. "Tired…..arms," he crooked, which was all he managed to say.

"Yes we can see your arms," the femme blurted looking quite annoyed. "Optimus lets finish him before the rest of the Cons get here," Her blasters seemed to twitch in anticipation.

The other bot looked at her strangely, but said nothing.

"Arcee, do not let your anger control your judgment," Optimus said calmly. Then he put a finger on where Infinitum guessed his audios where and began to speck to someone on the other side of the line. "Ratchet prepare sick bay….No for the Decepticon…..Ratchet there is no need to worry," He took his finger off his audio and looked at him solemnly.

Everything seemed to suddenly start spinning. He felt something warm make its way up his throat. Some kind of liquid poured out of his mouth, at first he thought he was drooling, but he started coughing, the movement made his chest hurt and pain rippled through his arms. Energon flew out from his mouth and covered the ground and what was let of his right arm. Once his fit stopped he lay motionless barely aware of the others around him or Optimus lifting him up.

Optimus was trying his best not grab his arms, however it still hurt, he learned that his chassis was damaged but not too badly. Optimus managed to get Infinitum standing although his legs where trembling and he had to lean on the bot for support. His entire body felt unstable, he knew he was bound to have another fit if this went on.

He started to take a step forward along with Optimus to help support him, when a green light similar to the one the bots had come in, opened nearby. Infinitum chose this very moment to fall over and land face first on the ground while coughing up energon. Meanwhile, the bots that where helping him charged their blasters and aimed at the new portal.

As he lay on the ground the coughed up energon was covering his face since he couldn't move himself with his arms. In his awkward position the energon caught in his throat, blocking the escape of the rest of liquid. His audios where ringing as a result and he felt like his throat was going to explode if he didn't do something to stop the clogging. While this was happening he failed to notice the battle that had started right in front of him, some purple things where shoot purple stuff at the people that had found him. Strange, one was really big and silver, very blurry too.

The energon had started to leak out of neck and mouth which only complicated things. It was getting harder to take in the air to cool off his systems and his chest not his arms burst with pain.

"So Prime, what is it you planned to do to my subordinate?" the silver blur said. Optimus didn't respond, or at least Infinitum didn't think he did. Everything was getting darker his systems were shutting down. Multiple errors where popping up on his HUD.

Above him, he knew the fight was going badly for the bots who had found him first. They were falling back through their portal.

The silver mech leaned down in front of him, the mechs red optics stared at him intensely. He shuddered, a wave of recognition pasted through him. Then darkness.

* * *

**Please notify me of any errors, and thank you for reading.**

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I think this whole story will be in the view of my character, unless I snap. Also I'm trying very hard not to screw this up. In this story Transformers are only created from the Well of Allsparks. I'm trying to keep every cannon character themselves. Please tell if there is anything I should change , spelling, character behavior, etc.**

* * *

There had once been an old mech called Motorcharge. His fame was mostly black with some orange detailing and red optics, sharpened denta, and a rather grumpy attitude most of the time, but that was probably because of the high grade. Motorcharge was always blabbering about what Cybertron looked like and the way things were before the Great War started. He talked about fixing things and making things, and about how Infinitum was lucky to be alive, to have survived escaping both the Autobots and Decepticons, being from the last generation born from the well and ended up in his care. He was a very nice, old, grumpy bot. Should've listened to him more.

Then there was Volt, an electric green colored mech with blue optics and biolights who had been around before the Great War. He was the pilot of their ship. Volt was pretty smart; he knew almost everything about the ship, space, and communication systems. He always said the right thing at the right moment, and he cared about the crew. Volt was always predicting all the variables, probably why he won so many games. Should've been more like him.

Last was, Cosmos. Her frame was mostly midnight blue with purple detailing that practically outlined her figure. She had bright blue optics and blue biolight. Cosmos was strong willed and was always laughing. She constantly made jokes to cheer them up if they were in a bad situation. Cosmos was about the same age as him, having been brought by Volt when they left Cybertron. Eventually the two of them became close enough to be considered brother and sister. He was glad she died before the torture began.

It had been that Autobot they had rescued. Motorcharge said to have just let him die, but nobody was willing to do that. Once the Autobot had recovered from his injures he told them he needed to get to his leader, and tell him something important. If he remembered correctly the Bots name was Redalert.

They had been preparing to drop him out into the vastness of space when the explosion happened. They all had been on the bridge of their small ship when someone fired at them. The shot exploded on impact with the hull. He remembered looking around his body that was leaking energon, the first time he had ever been injured so badly. His optics set on the ripped open body of Cosmos. Her spark chamber was completely destroyed. The rest of her body was mangled and burnt. There was no way she had survived. Motorcharge had lost both legs and was unconscious. Volt's entire body was badly burnt and he was looking at Cosmos, stunned. Redalert had lost his right arm and leg. As for himself, just burns and cuts, he had been at the back the room.

It was the first time he had seen death in his life. He remembered looking back at Cosmos's destroyed body and screaming. Not that anyone heard it; they were no longer in the vacuum that had allowed for sound and gravity.

Then,_ they_ came. The Decepticons who had fired at them. They were disappointed that Cosmos was dead, but overjoyed when they found Redalert. The Decepticons took them back to their warship, where he would spend the next vorn in a world where only pain existed.

* * *

His silver optics snapped open. He sat up, only to lie down again as a searing pain rippled through his back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a red bot that seemed to slide into his vision. His frame was a ground type and was mainly grey and red, he was also very _shiny_. His optics where black with red irises giving him an insane look. The mech held a datapad in one servo the other he had on Dark Infinitum's chassis to hold him down.

He was on a berth that was tilted upward a few degrees. The room he was in seemed to be some kind of laboratory with two other berths to the left, a whole wall on the right dedicated to computers and monitors each showing vital stats. In the center of the room were three tables, one held and assortment of operating tools, the second was filled with scientific instruments and machines, and the last was a holographic table that was displaying information. The room was mostly dark with dim purple lighting.

"You suffered considerable damaged to the upper portion of your body, how you're not offline is a mystery to me, but you still need to recover," said the mech. He then took a few steps back and taking his hand off Infinitum's chassis to put it on his own and said "By the way, my name's Knockout, I'm the medic on this warship, the _Nemesis_, so don't worry I'll be here to care for you," The medic in a mocking tone.

Instead of threating Knockout like most other Con's would have done, Infinitum lay there stupidly, giving a slight smile in affirmation. _Oh I bet you will Knockout,_ he thought to himself.

Knockout looked surprised that Infinitum hadn't responded the way he had predicted. He then looked at the datapad in his hand, as if he were checking for something.

"Is he awake?" said a deep monotonous voice from somewhere in the room. Walking into the light was a huge purple Decepticon with a single red optic and a cannon for an arm. His steps echoed through the room and his fame was large so he was definitely a grounder. The mech walked up to the end of the berth studying Infinitum. The young black mech shivered under his gaze, as the single optic looked from his head to his pedes.

"Yes," Knockout said as he turned to a nearby monitor sounding annoyed. "Should I tell Megatron?" the medic asked as he looked at the data on the monitor.

"I wouldn't advise it. Lord Megatron is currently dealing with Starscream," said the one eyed Con.

Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. He had only seen holograms and read documents about the Warlord but had never seen him with his own optics. He had heard that Megatron liked to manipulate and torture people. He wondered how their first meeting would go.

Dark Infinitum slowly sat up the pain having subsided. He moved his shoulders in circles, relieving the aching joints. He was a flyer, which meant he had a light frame, but it wasn't terribly small that it looked like some of the seeker frames which had little armor and were meant for speed and agility. His frame was built for battle or rather modified, but was curvy. Now that he saw it, it was a lot cleaner than it had been in a while. Infinitum's armor plating was black and biolights in his protoform glowed silver, once they were blue, but that was the past. On his head were two pairs of antennas that pointed backwards, the top ones longer than the ones below.

"What is your name?" asked the giant purple mech.

"Dark Infinitum, wha-"

"Quite a long name don't you think?" blurted Knockout who was still looking at the monitor, a smirk on his face. The purple mech threw a glare at him, only making the medics smirk widen.

The one-eyed mech turned back to Infinitum, "I am Shockwave, Second in Command of the scientific endeavors aboard this ship, and Starscream holds military command. Now, did you have anything to say?"

Infinitum shook his head and stepped off the berth. When his pedes touched the floor he felt his tanks lurch from laying in one position for too long and his legs felt weak, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside and slightly increased power to his legs. He grunted as he stood at his full height, just about up to Knockouts neck. He stood there for a few seconds clenching and unclenching his servos. He was nervous. Nervous to stand in front of Megatron and afraid he might slip at the sight of the War Lord and ruin his entire plan.

He turned his head to see Shockwave staring at him, as though he was observing a specimen. "Something wrong?" Dark Infinitum said. Shockwaves slowly lifted his head and stared into Infinitums optics.

"Silver?" said the SIC.

"Long story,"

"Perhaps another time, Megatron is expecting you,"

"Perhaps," It appeared Megatron's schedule just opened up. He was already starting to like Shockwave, although he knew there was more to the mech, after all he did say he was second in command to _scientific_ endeavors.

Knockout didn't seem to be paying attention. One would have thought he would be assisting a patient, but Knockout seemed to be a worse medic than he previously thought. He was rummaging through a shelf, looking for something, pieces of metal and tools clattering to the floor.

Shockwave turned around and started walking to a door on the other side of the room and Infinitum followed. "Knockout, Megatron wants a full report," Shockwave said as he reached the door.

"So? I'll give it to him later," Knockout said smiling as he proudly produced a buffer from the shelf. Infinitum stared at the medic puzzled. Why would they need a buffer?

"Megatron commands to see us all, now. Unless of course, you want a punishment," Shockwave said calmly.

Knockout shivered and then placed the buffer on one of the tables in the center of the room. "I suppose buffing can wait till later," he said sighing. Shockwave took a step closer to the door and it quickly slid open.

They walked out of the laboratory and turned right. They passed by some transformers that all seemed to look exactly the same depending on their type, their only real difference seemed to be their battle scars. It was no doubt that they were a model of drones, he had seen many through his travels.

They walked through the corridors, soon it was like they were in a maze and the two taller mechs beside him where the only ones who knew the way to wherever they were going. He didn't really care; all he cared about was the way he would react to Megatron. He already had a story to tell one that would only be partially true but was believable. He just didn't know what he thought about Megatron although the answer should be clear. He was a Decepticon what else should he think?

"Something the matter?" Knockout said teasingly. Infinitum shot a glare at him, and Knockout smiled. "What's wrong? Silent type? Already have one of those, might want to look in another department," the medic then chuckled and started inspecting his digits. Infinitum turned away from the medic rolling his optics.

Soon they reached a door and it slid open. Inside was a large display of the external environment which happened to be underwater next to a cliff that was teaming with organic ocean life as light seeped in from the surface above. Off to the sides where diagnostic readings and data charts in Cybertronian. Below a platform were drones typing away at computers. The middle of the platform had a large space with four computers; at one of these computers typing with incredible speed, was a slender Decepticon with long flat arms and a visor over his face plates. Infinitum could only guess this mech was Soundwave, he had read much about him seeing as he was always involved with Megatron.

Speaking of Megatron, the War Lord himself was at the end of the platform observing the external environment. Infinitum felt a wave of anger pass through him, but it was gone as quickly as it had it come.

Megatron turned around to see them his pedes echoing as he shifted. His red optics seemed to stare strait into Dark Infinitums spark and it made him shudder. Megatron then walked down the platform to stand next to Soundwave who stopped typing and faced them. Infinitum along with Shockwave and Knockout walked to the center of the platform. It was during this time that Infinitum realized that the silver mech he had seen before was Megatron. Strange he didn't think Megatron the type to risk his spark for another.

When they stood on the middle of the platform Megatron looked at Infinitum from head to pedes. His mouth was slightly turned up at one end in a snarl. Something had obviously unsettled Megatron not that long ago, probably something to do with Starscream. After a moment, Megatrons gaze then finally settled on Infinitum face plates.

"Tell me your name," He said simply yet he seemed angry. Everyone in the room went silent and stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Dark Infinitum," He said bowing. Megatron raised an opticbrow the white circles in eyes grew incredibly small and then large again as his he gave the youth a menacing stare.

"And what brings you to this world?" The War Lord asked.

"An unknown energy signature, detected by my ship," Infinitum answered. Megatrons snarl sudden turned into a smirk.

"And where is said ship?"

"Blown up,"

"Figured," Megatron said. He seemed slightly amused by Infinitum response. The War Lord then looked at Soundwave. "How is it Soundwave has no record of you, before or after the last generation of Cybertronians?"

Infinitum took a second to change his story, he had backup plans but not for this problem. He only hoped they wouldn't notice his hesitation.

"I was taken off world before I could be recorded in any Decepticon database on Cybertron," Technically what he said was true; it was only a matter of Megatron and Soundwave believing him.

Megatron nodded, Soundwave did nothing. "What fighting skills do you possess?"

Infinitum shifted some on his pedes. He had learned a lot during his years as a Decepticon, but he only managed two skills quiet well. "I can dual wield swords well and I have good aim both in long distance and short distance."

"Good, at least your not completely useless, but unfortunately we seem to have no spare sniper rifles on this war ship," Megatron said growling.

Soundwave face mask then lit up, then start speaking with Infinitum's voice, "I was taken off world." Infinitum stared up at the silent mech. The mech had used a recording of his voice. This mech truly was silent.

"Yes," Megatron said to Soundwave, and then he turned back to Infinitum. "Who took you off world?"

"A small group of Decepticons who dumped me on a transport ship, I never learned their names," Infinitum said. Megatron seemed to buy it, and Soundwave, well you couldn't really tell with Soundwave.

Megatron smirked and then nodded. "You better not be as cowardly as those who took you, nor weak. I don't care about your age, you shall be on the field tomorrow. I'll send a drone to show you your quarters and debrief you on the ongoing fight on this planet. I expect to see you when I call for you is that understood?" Megatron said his voice hinting at a threat.

"Perfectly, Lord Megatron," Infinitum said bowing again.

* * *

**Please tell me if there is any mistakes. Reviews are most defiantly welcome! Please no flames. **


End file.
